


The Chef And His Beloved

by Slugadubdub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub
Summary: from my wattpad





	The Chef And His Beloved

"Oh no! No! No! NO!" Arthur ran to the oven which is now erupting with smoke. A rancid smell now lingers in the kitchen air. The British man jerked the door of the oven open and pulled out the charred goods.

"My scones!" the now teary eyed Brit yelled. 

"Oh mon Dieu! Angleterre, it smells like the black plague decided to reappear in your house! What the hell happened?" Francis questioned as he ran into the smoking room. "Shut up frog! It's none of your business!" The man said as hot tears ran down his pale cheeks. The taller man glanced at the lumps of sulphur that resided on the baking tray, he then knelt beside his friend and placed his hand on Arthur's frail and shuttering shoulder.

"I've told you for centuries, if you needed me to help you learn how to cook properly you should've just asked. I'd be happy to." He said, full of concern and care. "I know, but I knew you'd just make fun of me for asking." he replied.

"Arthur, it's okay, now, let me help you up," Francis held out his hand and Arthur, yet still rather averse to the idea of letting the long haired man help him, accepted. 

The Brit was now on his feet, hand in hand with his French friend. "Okay. You're right. Will you help me?" 

"You know the answer is yes, mon cher. I'll come back to your house tomorrow and we'll make lunch together." Francis told him. Arthur nodded in agreement, this left the French man smiling as he left Arthur's house, wonderful thoughts now flooding his mind. 

After all of this time he could finally do something to help the man he had loved for so long, and he accepted his help willingly too. Francis was completely ecstatic. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, Arthur on the other hand, would've very much loved to wait. 

The British man sat around his house, his face plastered with stress and anxiety. Fear was the only emotion he currently felt, tomorrow was going to be one of the most frightening day in his life. 

Even though he didn't want the day to come, it came. He waited, pacing around his living room, cursing under his breath. Much to his displeasure, the doorbell rang. Arthur wandered to the door and opened it to see the beautiful French man, with a tender smile, with the most radiant red rose that he held out, offering it to the stubborn British man, "Mon cher, this is for you." Arthur's cheeks flared into a colour that was as red as the rose in his now trembling hand. "W-why did you give me that rose, you frog bastard?" The glowing man stumbled with his words.

"I found something as beautiful as you, so of course I was obliged to give it to you." Francis said lovingly, yet mischievously. Arthur's cheeks blazed a deep red just as intense at the rose he held in his hand. A silence filled the room for seconds that felt like unnecessarily long minutes, "Shall we start cooking now?" Francis questioned, slightly nervous by the silence. Arthur nodded in agreement and with a quickened and anxious pace, marched to the kitchen, Francis close behind. 

They stood in the kitchen, Arthur began to get out baking equipment, still stressing about the situation. He never liked being in a room alone with Francis, not because he didn't like him, in fact it was the exact opposite. He'd always found himself at awe at the French man, he was an amazing chef, and he was one of the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He loved him too, it felt like Arthur was in a dream, a dream that was almost too good to be real. Yet it was very real, especially for Francis.

They began to chat, just small talk, which did distract the Brit from his feelings. "Okay, I told myself I'd never make scones, but I guess in this situation it would be the best thing to cook with you." Francis giggled slightly as he looked at Arthur who was now giving him a frightening look. "Sure, though I didn't think a frog like you would even know how to make scones." He replied. "I may be a frog, but I come with many surprises, mon amour." Francis said as he winked at the now blushing British man.

Francis and Arthur continued with their cooking. As Arthur was present in the kitchen a mess was made, flour was everywhere, the floor, walls, roof and everywhere in between. "Whenever you enter a kitchen an explosion of some sort always happens, angleterre." He giggled and joked with the British man, Arthur stood silent in disagree to Francis' statement.

Minutes of small talk passed as they waited for the scones to cook, they reminisced on old memories, and there were many of them.

DING!

Arthur's timer rang throughout the kitchen, Francis opened the oven door and pulled a tray of golden brown, crispy scones. "See Angleterre, you can cook after all." Francis said as a smile widened on his face. Arthur's face beamed with a wondrous smile, happiness filled the small room. 

Arthur was so happy, he couldn't contain himself, he placed his arms around Francis' neck and pulled the Frenchman into a passionate and loving kiss. "Thank you." Arthur said as he broke the kiss.

"No, thank you." He replied lovingly, "Angleterre, je t'aime"

"I love you too, you stupid frog."


End file.
